Forever Yours
by secretfanficlover
Summary: After Lucius's wife is taken from him, he doesn't care for prejudices, and he starts his life with his lover Severus, but something is missing until they meet Hermione, their cultures are different, and with the world already against them, can werewolves and vampires come together and unite against the prejudices of the wizarding world?
1. Forever Yours

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2164

Title: Forever Yours

Note: Supernatural!AU, Creature!AU. Hermione becomes a Werewolf prior to Remus coming to teach at the school, and they realise that Fenrir had gotten hold of them both, but she never told Harry, or anyone else what happened until Remus came to the school. Also, Vampire lore in terms of this ff is that Vampire's age until 17, and then come into their heritage and stops aging. Also Narcissa died during childbirth, leaving Lucius a widower.

Beta: DarylDixon'sgirl1985, LittleTee, ViolaMoon, Claude Amelia Song, HecateA

* * *

International Wizarding School Competition:

[School]: Ivernmorny

[Year] 1- Deputy

[Prompts]:

Main: [Colour] Maroon

Additional:

[Quote] "If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." - Sirius Black (GOF)

[Emotion] Excitement

[Theme]: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

For your theme, look at how the wizarding society treats those that are different from themselves (specifically creatures or those that are only considered 'near human').

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 2: Bonus: Mythology: Wronged Women of Greek Mythology: Task #1 - Medusa: Task: Write a story from the point of view of a being who is not human, or not completely human (ex: werewolf, veelas, elves, centaurs...)

Yearly:

Prompt 936 [Title] Forever Yours

Supernatural Club: Selene (Underworld): (plot) Vampires vs. Werewolves:

Take A Prompt: Hermione/Severus/Lucius

Fortnightly:

New Year: Write a poly ship you've never written before.

Bingo:

N4 - Twilight [Fandom, AU]

* * *

Hermione Granger was smart, smarter than some wizards, but nobody knew her reason for that was painfully clear, nobody would accept her if they did. During her time at Hogwarts, she managed to become the top of her class. Nobody noticed her strange disappearances around the full moon, not even the students in her class. When Remus Lupin became a teacher, she instantly recognized him as one of her own. She knew he realised it too, but he never said a word, not even when he was caught out and had to resign as the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.

"It isn't fair," she practically growled as she watched him packing his trunk.

"It never is, dear," Lupin replied. "Don't worry about me."

"But what about _me_?" Hermione asked. "What if they find out what I _am_?"

"They won't, they simply believe you are a Muggle-born witch, and you are," he insisted.

"It's what I _was_," she shuddered.

"Hermione," he pleaded. "Don't."

"You do it, why shouldn't I?" she reiterated. She had never fit in, but sometimes it was all a girl could do to keep from breaking down in tears.

* * *

It was Draco's seventeenth birthday, and the whole of Slytherin house was making a fuss. Hermione was the one to notice something different about him. He was paler than he used to be, and he smelled _different_. Something inside her was telling her that this man had become something werewolves despise, more even than wizards or Muggles. It was clear he was a vampire.

She could tell his eyes had changed from their silver-grey to dark red, but nobody else seemed to be looking closely enough, or maybe the rest could simply not see through his glamour? His eyes looked up, straight at her, and she knew he recognized her for what she truly was.

He left his cronies and walked over to her.

"Granger," he stated simply, coolly. His eyes narrowed and Hermione could smell the slightest trace of fear omitting from him.

"I hear it's the ferret's birthday," Ron remarked snidely to Harry. Hermione looked around at her friends, having forgotten that they were beside her when the scent of her enemy overtook her.

"Ron, Harry, could I talk to him alone?" she asked. They looked curiously at her, but then they left her alone with him.

"You better not say a word," he threatened.

"You stupid boy," Hermione said. "I have been dealing with this for years, I am not about to have _you _mess things up for _me_; nobody can know."

"I heard they are doing creature registration at the ministry now," he said, his voice trying to sound snarky but she heard it breaking.

"That won't happen, they won't know," she insisted. "Do you hear me?" Her voice became stern, she wasn't going to let Draco slip up and take her down with him. She wanted her freedom, and she would kill for it if it came down to it.

He flinched as if she struck him, and she realised he was still getting used to the more sensitive hearing.

It didn't take long before the two became friends of sorts, despite how much their species hated each other. The prejudices of the wizarding community was forcing them to join together to survive.

* * *

Malfoy Manor became a sanctuary for her. Mr. Malfoy and his lover, Mr. Snape, were both vampires, and as much as her internal clock went crazy, whenever they shook hands, she knew this was a place of understanding— something she never believed she would find. Mr. Snape was an apothecary, and Mr. Malfoy was wealthy enough just making the occasional round at the Ministry. Hermione wasn't sure what exactly he did for a living.

The newspaper headline on the Daily Prophet stated: "Creature registration for good of community". Lucius sighed, dropping it onto the kitchen table.

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals," Lucius said to her one day, as the house-elf, Dobby, was sent to make them some tea. Draco had disappeared off somewhere, but Hermione remained talking with his father.

"So, Miss Granger, are you and my son dating?" he asked her seemingly casually. Hermione nearly choked on her tea, dabbing her mouth with a serviette.

"No! Whatever would give you that idea?" she asked nervously, wondering if Draco had said anything like that.

He chuckled haughtily. "I didn't believe you were, but I needed to be sure. I am not the kind of man to steal my son's lover."

"Steal?" Hermione asked, her voice coming out like a squeak. This handsome blond _man _was interested in her?

"I will be direct, but first, may I call you Hermione?" he asked.

"Um, sure."

"Severus and I have talked about this a lot, and we want to take another lover," he said.

"Well, that _is_ direct," she choked out. "I was under the impression that you were, well, _exclusive_."

"Hermione, if you've been alive for _hundreds_ of years, the merits of monogamy become over-glorified," Lucius said, giving her a look that made her blush. "It's also a Wizarding society construct."

"I must say, I have never considered it that way," she admitted. She remembered reading that her mating with a vampire, or vampires, in this case, would not result in her becoming one of them, remaining a werewolf in essence; however she would stop aging, like Draco. Although she wasn't sure how much becoming immortal appealed to her, she couldn't deny the curiosity coming over her at the thought of being the lover of vampires. Especially two sexy vampires that were also powerful dark wizards.

"I will let you consider it," he smirked at her, making her blood rush to her cheeks. "That blush does look rather tasty though, I must admit," he added.

"Uhm, Lucius, I…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure if she was ready to admit her inexperience to this man that was looking at her like she was a special treat.

"Of course, I'm a man of my word," he said, easing off on the flirting, knowing she was getting overly excited from the attention.

* * *

Hermione was in the bedroom of her apartment, with Draco coming along to help her get ready. Hermione gave it a lot of thought before she decided to go on a date with Lucius and Severus. Being attractive was one thing, but surely they would have nothing in common. Her heart was rushing as she straightened her bushy hair, and applied some maroon lipstick, to accent the maroon dress she was wearing on her first date.

"Maroon?" Draco asked. "Interesting choice." He spoke from a spot on her bed, his glamour's reflection visible in the vanity.

"Good or bad?" she asked, suddenly doubting her choices, she knew Draco was quite stylish, and she had never been much into fashion growing up.

"Good. It makes me think of blood, it's sexy," he nodded his approval. She laughed.

"You can't be meaning me," she said, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Yes, I might be as straight as your natural hair, but I can appreciate beauty when I see it," he said, making her blush.

"Do you think your father will like it?" she asked, and she felt an odd rush of adrenaline when Draco nodded in encouragement.

"Thank you," she said to Draco, and she jumped in surprise when she heard a voice from her lounge. She wasn't expecting anyone over.

"Hermione, open up," she heard Harry's voice; he must have used floo powder to travel and was waiting in her fireplace for her to unlock it. When she did, he stumbled into her house. He had never been very adept at hitting the landings on those things.

Draco groaned, knowing he would have to face Harry, and Hermione wanted to laugh, but the seriousness of the situation had taken over. She saw a haggard-looking Harry and a bad feeling came over her.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Hermione suggested. The men exchanged a glance but didn't speak. It was clear this was important. She set the kettle on and then gestured for Harry to speak.

"I don't trust his type," Harry muttered. Hermione almost flipped. Since Harry had found out what the Malfoy family was, he had been all the more convinced that they were affiliated with the Dark Lord, and even after his death, Harry still believed it.

"Oh Merlin, would you just spit it out?" Hermione asked in irritation.

"Okay, fine, I suppose _vamps _won't tip off werewolves either," he said it with such venom, Hermione felt like she could smack some sense into him.

Instead, Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes and waited for him to talk. Although her heart lurched at the word _werewolves_, Harry couldn't know, could he?

"We found Fenrir Greyback," Harry said, and the room went silent. The teacup in Hermione's hand falling, yet before the china could crash to the floor, Draco was beside her, catching the fragile item in his hands with his enhanced reflexes.

"Is everyone okay? Is someone hurt?" she asked urgently.

"Everyone is fine, 'Moine," he said, eyeing her at the odd reaction.

"_Calm down_," Draco mouthed at her, putting down the cup and touching her shoulder.

"Did they kill him?" Draco asked, stepping in.

"Yes, I got him myself," Harry replied, looking between the two of them.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding.

"That means that Remus has been avenged," Harry said, taking her sigh as confirmation that she was relieved that Fenrir was killed, and she was, but she was also relieved that Harry didn't know her dirty little secret.

Once the matter was discussed, Harry suddenly asked a question neither of the two was expecting.

"Are you two going on a date?"

Draco choked on his tea, and Hermione laughed.

"No, I'm actually on my way to go on a date with _Lucius_ Malfoy and Severus Snape," she said.

"But, 'Mione, they are—" Harry stopped when she lifted a hand, enough was enough.

"Harry James Potter, they are not _animals_, they are just a little different from us, and I for one, am tired of your prejudiced behaviour against vampires," she scolded him, and Harry looked as if she struck him.

"You don't understand how they think, Hermione," Harry attempted.

"They? Us? What difference is there?" Hermione said suddenly, knowing Harry wouldn't understand.

"Just be careful, 'Moine," he said.

"Draco, please take Harry home," she said, knowing those two needed to talk, perhaps she would be able to share her secret with him as well someday. If he could accept Draco, he would certainly be able to accept her as she was.

* * *

Hermione saw her suitors at the restaurant and she smiled at them. She couldn't help but notice Lucius give her a sexy smirk, and Severus admiring her outfit as she walked towards the table.

They had a lovely time, but the red velvet cloth that decorated the table and her maroon dress, both in contrast with her pure nature, was a reminder to her that she had more to decide on than just a relationship.

It seemed like Lucius was very interested in books, and her opinion on politics and discrimination whereas Severus had a passion for potions, and her fiery personality attracted them both to her. They ordered a bottle of red wine for the table. She could feel the men's attention on her lips as she sipped slowly at the wine, and made a soft mew of delight.

Lucius ordered their meals, and Hermione was surprised at how comfortable she found herself around them.

"I would say this night went quite well," Severus said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I agree."

"Can we take you home?" Lucius asked, licking his lips seductively.

Hermione's face turned crimson. "Well, I..." she stuttered.

"We will wait for you," Lucius said upon her hesitation.

"For _now_, it's enough to get to know you," Severus added.

"Well, we do have forever," she said slowly.

"I must say I am quite eager to be forever yours, Hermione Granger," Lucius smirked. The use of her full names almost made her give in, but it was a bigger commitment for her than it was for them.

"I just need some time to get used to the idea, you know," she said softly.

"Of course," Severus said. "Don't let him charm you, it's your choice; but I must say we are _both_ very taken with you."

As she Apparated home that night, she wondered if she would ever be ready to take that step, but before she did, she had to tell her friends the truth. However, that was a worry for tomorrow, for now, she fell asleep dreaming of the two men that were taking their time to woo her and capture more than just her body.


	2. Our Leader's Secret

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2286

Title: Our Leaders Secret

Note: AU! WerewolfHermione, VampSev, VampLucius, prejudiced Ron and Harry against creatures considered "dark" even Remus Lupin. Lucius can be considered OC (he was part of the fight against Voldemort, although nobody believes him). Also Apothecary!Severus

Warnings: slight Ron-bashing, large age gaps, violence

Beta: dobbyrockssocks, chibi-shibi, DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Emoji Challenge: The bear emoji: Write about someone wanting to ease another's pain.

(character) Hermione Granger

(trope) sharing a bed

* * *

International Wizarding School Competition:

[School]: Ilvermorny

[Year] 1

[Prompts]:

Main:

[AU] Dark!Hermione

Additional:

[Quote] "It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both." Nicholos Machiavelli

[Song] Run Boy Run - Woodkid

[Theme]: Explore characters that commit evil acts to achieve a positive outcome or for the (perceived) greater good.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 7: Muggle Art: Mediums: Task #1 - Watercolour: Write about a blurred line between two things

UBC: Snow Boots [Footwear] (Heavy, warm, knee-high boots. Equip Effect: Dodge 3 dmg.) - Price: 1,500, (setting) Hogsmeade

* * *

Hermione was sitting in a coffee shop in Hogsmeade with Lucius and Severus when the news bulletin hit the enchanted television screen. If Hermione hadn't been distracted by something witty Severus had said, she would have noticed the warning signs in time to make them turn it off.

"Minister Hermione Granger, a fair and just leader, but is she really?" the woman spoke, and of course Hermione recognized the voice of the notorious Rita Skeeter instantly.

"So, Mr Weasley, you say she has become involved in a romantic relationship with two notorious evil wizards," Rita said.

"Yes, Miss Skeeter, she is dating Lucius Malfoy, known ex-Death Eater, as well as Severus Snape, who was the one who murdered Albus Dumbledore…"

"At his request," Severus mumbled. When Severus escaped death at the hands of his so-called Lord, the truth had been lost, and nobody believed that Severus had been on the right side all along. Hermione's face went white with fury. What did Ron think he was doing? Could he really be that petty?

"I also suspect she has been lying about being simply a witch all this time," Ron added. "Once the werewolf Remus Lupin joined Hogwarts for a period, I discovered some similarities between them," Ron paused and Hermione noticed a pink tinge on his cheeks. "Apparently it wasn't just, um, woman problems…"

Hermione's lovers looked at her. "What?" She said. "I had to say something to stop him asking more questions." She shrugged.

Lucius laughed. "Wizards can be so dense," he muttered.

"Well, that Weasley child has always been rather an idiot, right 'Mione?" Severus added.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "But he figured it out…"

"So there you have it, wix of all ages," she announced. "Our leader has been hiding her dark side from us all this time. If she wasn't evil, why didn't she come forward with this information before?"

The coffee shop they sat in had a few couples of wix in different ages, but they all looked from their tables to stare at Hermione, Lucius and Severus, it wasn't like the vampires didn't attract attention occasionally, but this was different. Hermione had been eating a slice of chocolate cheesecake, but those looks made her feel ill.

She heard hushed whispers from a table nearby, where Neville Longbottom sat with his grandmother. "That explains her interest in evil creatures," Augusta muttered.

"But Gran, she isn't a bad person." Neville replied. The look on Mrs Longbottom's face spoke volumes. He and Neville left, without Neville even saying goodbye to her. He did give her a look over his shoulder and a sad shrug, before following his grandmother outside.

"It's okay, 'Mione," Lucius said softly, taking her hand gently into his own cold one, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She enjoyed the cold, it was so much better than the fury and heat she felt at the betrayal of one of her best friends, and simply because he was jealous she hadn't chosen to be his. Although, she could tell from the look on his face that even had she chosen him now, he would reject her, like she feared he would from the start.

"How does it feel to have a secret you have kept for years revealed to the world by a scorned lover?" Severus asked her.

"It burns," she said. Her thoughts went to meeting Ron and Harry. Her thoughts turned to how they had judged her already on day one, without knowing half of what she was, it just seemed to reflect the belief that they would never trust what they don't understand. They should be leading the Wix, not the other way around.

"I know, 'Mione," Severus said, his voice softening. He knew how it felt to be rejected by someone he loved. Severus took her hand, and deliberately kissed it, while they watched the remaining guests rush to get out of the coffee shop. The waitress was standing off to the side, looking on, frozen in fear.

"Wix aren't worthy of the world, we should be the rulers," she said suddenly.

"You already have so much power, darling," Lucius said. "You are the Minister."

"They don't even know us, and yet they judge us, they call us evil and lesser, but who are the ones giving them every chance? We are, and I am tired of it…" she spoke, getting fired up in her tirade.

"So, what are you intending to do about it?" Lucius asked her, looking mildly amused by her change in attitude.

"Oh, you will see, Luce," she grinned. Her grin turned vicious, making the waitress wave the bill. They were encouraged to leave as soon as possible. Hermione knew it was just to get them out so that the customers could return. But wait, this waitress would be first to be taken down in the revolution against prejudice.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Hermione was walking down the streets of Hogsmeade with her friend Draco by her side, The place was almost unrecognizable from before. Instead of a lively place, bustling with children and parents, there was a ghostly quiet air about the place.

Her thoughts went back to the day it all changed, and how far they can come from then. She had become more than just Minister for Magic, she had basically become the queen of all Magic folk. She had given werewolves and vampires the power that herento only belonged to the Wix. Perhaps the biggest change of all was that Hermione had implemented mandatory re-education for any witch or wizard that spoke out against her, including her former friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

She couldn't take any chances, she couldn't be soft on anyone, soft would get you killed in this world. It was kill or be killed. Even though her motives had seemed pure and clean-cut, sometimes the line between what was right, and what was not, got blurred. Yet, it seemed like she no longer cared, as long as she was no longer the object of ridicule. She would rather be feared than loved, after all.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Draco said softly.

"They deserve what they got," she spoke, her voice sounding hollow.

"I know what they did, but don't you think this is too much?" Draco asked, he gestured to the almost empty streets; some shops were empty, with broken windows. "Perhaps some vampires, and wolves, simply have an inherently evil nature."

"Draco," she said, turning to him with a fire in her eyes. "Do I need to send you to re-education classes?"

His grey eyes went wide. Surely she wouldn't, he had been a friend of sorts, through it all. They were practically family. He took a step back from her, and slipped, tripping to the floor. Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"What did you go and do that for?" She asked, watching him scramble to his feet.

"I didn't choose to trip, Hermione," Draco said. She laughed, it was cold and calculated.

Draco's expression was between confused and exasperated. He wasn't about to say anything, but the power had definitely gone to Hermione's head.

During the course of the few weeks that had passed before, Hermione had sent almost every witch and wizard to re-education on Magical Beings. Particularly, those perceived to be evil. This had led to many of the Wix being either driven from their homes and businesses, or becoming basically snack-boxes for vampires and werewolves alike.

Hermione's eyes landed on a boy in tatty clothes, and she knew him to be a wizard teenager from his smell. He was sitting quietly in a corner, his eyes observing them carefully. He didn't seem scared of Draco, but when he looked at Hermione she could see terror reflected in those blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded, rushing over to him in a flash.

"I'm Kyle," the teen said softly. She knew this was well below normal speaking volume for Wix, and although she could hear him just fine, she made him speak up.

"Speak up, _child_," Hermione insisted.

"Kyle, Ma'am," he repeated in a louder voice.

"Hermione, leave him alone," Draco said. "He is scared of you."

"Oh, but that's the problem, isn't it?" She smiled, baring her large werewolf teeth in a vicious grin.

Kyle didn't flinch; he simply remained where he was sitting. "You want to run?" she asked. "You want to get away from the big bad werewolf lady, don't you?" she tried to egg him on.

"No ma'am," he insisted, although she could tell his heart was racing as if he was preparing to run.

"Hermione, come on," Draco tried pulling her arm, and she snarled at him. With a sigh and a backwards glance, he disappeared, leaving her alone with the teenager in the alleys of the shops that used to be Hogsmeade.

"Oh, you're not scared of me?" she attempted again.

"I am, I am terrified, but not because of what you are, but because of who you are, ma'am." The boy spoke with slightly more confidence. His eyes did flicker towards the open cobblestone pavement, as if debating if he should take his chances with running, yet he stayed still.

"What?"

"You're Minister Hermione Granger, the woman who decided to send many people into brainwashing camps simply because they disagreed with you. Yet, also the woman who years before, helped defeat the most evil wizard to ever exist," Kyle said, voice shallow like he was repeating words from a textbook. His repetition of what seemed like words from a book reminded her of a younger, more naive version of herself. One that believed that good would triumph, that people are good and fair. In the end, everyone was out to serve their own agenda.

"Smart," she said. "For this, you can't live," she said slowly. If time had taught her anything, it was that it was better to be feared than loved. Her experiences had taught her that, and she aspired to be even greater, and more known than Voldemort. But, one step at a time, she thought, before feeling her fangs grow, and her skin on fire as she transformed, the light of the full moon just edging over the horizon of the streets, and all that was heard was the echo of a wizard's scream, the noise of something ripping, and the cry of a werewolf.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke in the large king sized bed with her lovers, Severus and Lucius. She winced, she had been out late. She wondered if Draco had told them what she had been up to the previous day. Severus reached out, pulling her closer, and she sighed against him. Lucius was already up early, she knew the routine, he would probably be sending their elf, Dobby in with the tea soon.

When Lucius walked in with the tray, she grinned at him. "For us?" she asked, sitting up and letting the red silk sheets fall from her body.

"I know you had a rough night," Lucius said, handing her the tray.

"Thank you, my love," she smiled, sitting up slowly to not disrupt Severus more than necessary.

After breakfast, she went into Lucius's study to find him busy with something. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Did you threaten my son?" he asked, a flash of anger across his usually calm features.

"I just told Draco that he shouldn't be saying things like that," Hermione insisted firmly.

"'Mione, I love you, and you know that I can't do anything to hurt you, but you need to think carefully, young lady, about threatening my only child again."

She felt shivers down her spine, she knew that she was in trouble when he called her "young lady" and it sent a mixture of a thrill and dread through her body.

"I'm sorry, Lucius," she said, and she knew she meant it, as much as her cause meant, it was nothing without the support of Lucius and Severus, they had recognized her when she was nothing.

"Does this mean you will stop this?" Lucius asked, his grey eyes imploring her to refuse him.

"I can't stop, but I will back down," she said. He nodded, thinking about it.

"That's fine, for now, my love," he said. "But soon there will be more pressing matters than ruling the world."

"How can anything be more important than this?"

"Don't you agree family means more?" Lucius asked cryptically.

"Of course, but you and Sev are my family," Hermione said. "I'm keeping us safe."

"That's the aim, but through it all, you created enemies, my dear, and soon, we will keep all our focus on protecting our family."

Hermione laughed. "Nobody can hurt us," she insisted.

"Not us, but our child you're carrying," Lucius said softly.

"I'm not, how would you know?" Hermione asked, puzzled. She knew that Lucius still had powers she couldn't dream of, although after mating with them, she had stopped her aging process, and was no longer a slave to the full moon being able to turn whenever she wanted.

"I can hear her heartbeat, my love," Lucius said, and Hermione felt the impact of this sink in.

"A hybrid child," she cooed. "The first born in a century." Her hands touched her stomach.

"Yes, it explains the unconstrained violence last night; Draco said he needed to clean up after you."

"Whose is she?" she said in a whisper.

"Biologically, Severus's," he replied.

"Does he know?" She beamed with delight.

"Not yet, but he will soon. Shall we go tell him the news?" Lucius nodded, taking Hermione's hand, and the two were upstairs in a flash.

'_Perhaps fear and love are both possible, after all,' _Hermione mused.


End file.
